Elizabeths scars
by 1batgirl
Summary: When the unknown daughter of Dr. House is set upon him, he discovers what her mother and stepfather are doing to her and he takes it upon himself to take care of it. RATED T FOR VIOLENCE, and LANGUAGE!
1. (0) info and NO RUDE COMMENTS PLEASE!

_**FOR THE RECORD I DONT OWN HOUSE! I ONLY OWN ELIZABETH HOUSE AND EVERYTHING THAT SOUNDS UNFAMILER!**_

Hi i am Elizabeth House yes Dr. Gregory House's daughter. Heres the story of how we met and how we became best friends because Im just like him in everyway. Thank god cause no one wants to be like my slut of a mother Marcey! Heres what i look like, I have long mediam chessnut brown hair that goes down to the middle of my back and icey blue/gray eyes. I am 5 ft 10 inchs tall compared to my dads 6ft 2, I weigh about 117 because i am athletic, evan though i dont play sports. Im also in a band called Liz and the House'ets with me and a bunch of friends. We do cover albums for our favorite songs form diffrent singers/groups. You maybe wondering how Dr. Gregory House never found out about me, well that i have no idea cause of the fact that my mom never told me. There is one major thing that my mom doesnt know about and that is her drunkin husband that she has is an abusive jerk! He hits me when i do nothing wrong, i try to fight back but hes stronger then i, she never finds out and its either she knows and doesnt give a shit or she doesnt know and if she did she still wouldnt give a shit. They both hate me, they are never really around and when they are im either grounded or geting them there diffrent crap! I hate it! I just wish that one day ill be free form all of this.


	2. (1) Abusive

_**Disclaimer~ I do not own anything of house that is familer so... you cant do nothing hahahha!**  
_

_Hey Im Elizabeth House I live with my slut of a mother Marcey daleback, and my drunken step father Jarred Cyclo. My life is pretty miserable and it will be evan more sense the fact that school just ended and ill be stuck with them for like almost 3 months, Yippe for me right. O and there is something major you all should know. There is one major thing that my mom doesnt know about and that is her drunkin husband that she has is an abusive jerk! He hits me when i do nothing wrong, i try to fight back but hes stronger then i, she never finds out and its either she knows and doesnt give a shit or she doesnt know and if she did she still wouldnt give a shit. They both hate me, they are never really around and when they are im either grounded or geting them there diffrent crap! I hate it! I just wish that one day ill be free form all of this._

_love always Lizy House_

I shut my laptop putting it back on my table. "ELIZABETH GET IN HERE NOW YOU BRAT!" I herd jarred scream at me. I walked in expecting to get him beer. "GET TWO BEERS IF YOU CAN COUNT THAT HIGH!" There he goes again treeting me like im some special person. "I can count Jar im not 2." I said while bringing him his beer. "Heres your poison drinks." He shot up angry and i knew i crossed the line, but it wasnt my fault i was a smart ass and smarter then he was. He grabbed my T-shirt getting in my face. "What did you say bitch?" He growld with his awful breath meeting my nose. "I said heres your poison drinks, they are attacking your liver making it sw-" I was cut short by being slaped accross the face. "You cant do this to me you kow." I said eyeing him not flinching when he raised his hand, but instead he shuved me agenst the wall by the throat. "I will do what ever i want to you and there is nothing you can do about it." I was gasping for air as he slamed me down on the hardwood floor, and making me hit my head on something he threw. "I can call child services on you!" I threw a threat at him, evan though i knew it was a bluf if i did they would send me into foster care. "You wont though because you dont want to be put into foster care." He sneered at me as he threw an empty can at my head missing. "Well ill just tell mom about this abusive crap Jarred and shell leave you faster then you can blink pal." He got up and blocked my way to my room. "Listen here you little bitch, your mother doesnt care about you, she knows about the hitting she doesnt care at all your just a slave to me, now get out of my face befor you go through a wall." He yelled at me through his teath getting so close i could feel his hot discusting breath. "Got it." I said while scurring off feeling new bruises form around where he threw me down. I then locked the door of my room and went to my pillow an sobbed. A little later i herd my mom walk in it was 1 in the morning. I opened the door and saw her in the hall. "mom where have you been, are you drunk?" She smiled and i smelled the alcahaul on her. "No im not sweety." she tried to hug me and i backed up. "mom he hit me, he has been hitting me, hes abusive twords me for no reason!" I said in a hushed yell, she looked unfazed. "Well you probly deserved it now go get me a beer." I was surprised she was just drunk thats it ill re tell her tomaro when shes sober. I felt a huge spike of pain go through my body, i groand in discumfert. "Oh quit crying and go get my beer." I frownd at her and she then stormed off complaining about me being lazy and went to bed.

~the next morning~

I awoke and was in so much pain i felt like crying. I then went under my pillow and picked up my secret stash of vicodin. I only use it when the pain is unbarable, i poped one in and let it do its work. Fifteen minutes later i felt the relief of its magic pain releaving skills. I then opened my door and saw my mom standing there. "mom come here i need to talk to you." She seemed to be sober now, i sat her down on my bed and showd her my bruises on my side and left wrist and two on my legs. "Mom hes hitting me, he never told you i dont think and i was afraid to tell you." She looked at me like i was stupid. "I know and knew he is hitting you, i just dont care, your a mistake. Plus you wont be a bother much longer to us. Were both dying of aids he gave it to me and never told me." She said while giving me an evil grin. "WHAT THE HELL! WHERE AM I GOING THEN!" I snapped as i felt the bruise on my side get streched and sting. "Your father im dumping you with your father Dr. Gregory House." I perked up a little when i herd Dr maybe he can help me with my new injuries. She then got close to my face. "And you do not tell him about your bruises or else we can both go to jail for the rmainder of our lives, you want that you little bitch." why was i treated like this all the time i didnt do nothing to them. "WHY DO YOU GUYS TREAT ME LIKE GARBAGE, I DIDNT DO A DAMN THING WRONG TO YOU GUYS AND YET I GET HIT FOR NOTHING AT ALL!" That little outburst earned me a slap accross the face, reopaning the cut over my left eye, from my moms ring. I held my now bleeding head. "Go get somthing for the cut dont get blood on my floor!" I then got up and got a paper towl for my now bleeding head. "When am i leaving this hell whole?" I asked already getting a suitcase ready. "This afternoon im dropping you off at the hospital he works at in princton. "Good can we leave as soon as im done packing?" I asked hopefully, she looked eager to get rid of me anyway. "Yes so hurry up and get your crap packed." With that she left slaming the door behind her. I get happy and excited to, because im getting out of this hell whole. I then put a bandaid gaz on my head to stop the bleeding. And hurried up and got all of my stuff packed. As soon as i was dune i told the drunk and the slut and we were off to princton plainsbaro teaching hospital. I was secretly hoping that my real dad would except me and take me in.

So what ya think? Sorry its a little violent but it had to be dune, it will most likely be the only violent chapter of this whole story! (:

House:*glares* I am not to happy about this chapter, but if its the only one like it then i guess ill have to be fine about it. *Takes authers drink and limps off*

me: HEY YOU TOOK MY DRINK!

House: THANKS!


	3. (2) discovery

_**Disclaimer~ I do not own anything of house that is familer so... you cant do nothing hahahha!**_

I sat in the back of the beat up old truck Jarred had. I was putting on foundation over the cut and bruise on my left check. I the finished with eyeliner and mascara. I was hiding bruise on my side and left wrist with a yellow tanktop under a black hoodie. I was also hideing the bruises on my legs with blue skinny jeans and black boots. I put my make up in my purse and made sure i had my vicodin with me. We pulled up in the parking lot and i got out when it just came to a stop i eagerly got my stuff and ran in befor them i then ran up to the front desk. "Yeah im looking for a Dr. Gregory House." The kind nurse looked up and smiled at me. "Yes dear he is on the 4th floor dignostics department." I smiled at her and looked at her name tag. "Thanks Jullie your a life savor." I then walked twords the elevator where Marcey and Jarred stood. "Were going to the 4th floor diegnostics department." They called the elevator and pressed 4. As soon as the elevator doors opened i was shuved aside so they can go first i then hit the elevator wall. "Uh!" I said as i fell on the floor. They saw some blonde guy walk by eyeing them. They imediatly showd fake concern for me. "Oh honey your so clumsey!" My mom said sweetly to me. "Yeah here let me help you up kid." Jared said holding out a hand, the blonde guy left and he took his hand away. "Get up bitch." He said in a growling whisper. I did as i was told and got up useing the hand thing in the elevator. I looked at the long halway and saw this guy in a blazer and jeans sitting behind a desk tossing a big red and white tennis ball up and down with a cane. I saw Marcey walk up towrds the glass door and walk straight in i stayed behind not wanting to go in yet. I saw the guy with the cane shoot up. He then spotted me with his icey blue eyes it was like looking in a mirrior. His eyes were like mine. Marcey looked behind her and summond me in to the office. "Elizabeth this is your dad, hes takeing you in so be greatful and remember what we talked about." She said while storming otu of the office, along with Jarred. "Good riddens lady!" I said while the door closed, she then shot me a hatefull look. "well looks like your my offspring. Well see about that." I looked at my dad. "What if you find out im not and its just a cawincadince that our last names are the same?" He stood up and walked towrds me as i set my stuff down. "Ill still keep you seems like you have no where else to go, im mean but not cruel!" He led me down a clinic and he took a blood sample from both of us. "well the results should be ready in about 3 hours, slow day" He said while we were on the elevator. We sat around for 3 hours and it was time for us to go down. We were about to get on the elveator when the pain in my side erupted out of no where. "UH!" I said outloud and nearly fell over cause it caught me off guard. I was caught and balanced by House. "whats wrong?!" He asked while helping me sit down in a chair near the elevator. "My side its nothing i just need to get to my vicodin and ill be fine in about fif fifteen." He looked curious at me while he got out a pill bottle and handed me a vicodin. "why do you take vicodin for your side." I looked nervus i was told not to tell but hes a doctor what do it do. He looked at me seriously like a doctor to a pacient. "Why do you take this for your side." I involentarly flinched as he reached for my side. He looked at me befor he lifted my shirt on my left side revieling the new black and blue, slightly green bruise, the size of a grapefruit. A look of anger and surprise flashed accross his gruff face. "Who did this to you." I looked side to side befor comeing up with an answer. "Um i fell down the stairs and landed on a basket ball." He looked like he didnt beleave me. "Who did this to you." He said while examaning it. "Was it that drunk your mom was with?" I was taken back how did he figure it out. He put my shirt down and helped me to his office placing me in this white chair. "I I I." He sat down accross form me on the foot thing for the chair. "He did didnt he." Teers flooded my eyes and fell down my face. "They told me not to tell." I saw this girl in a labcote and something in her hand she had dark brown hair. "House what are yo-" She stoped when she saw me. "What did you do now." He looked at her. "I didnt cause this, the drunk her mom is seeing did." She gasped and looked at me sympathedicly, he then lifted my shirt to reveil the grapefruit sized bruise on my side. She then opened the folder she was holding. "Well she wont have to go back, you guys are indeed father and daughter." House looked at her and stood up. "Cuddy can you do a full examination on her, and besides she wont have to ever go back , there dying of aids." She looked over at House then back at me. I then regesterd what he said and i shot up ignoreing the pain in my side. "no no no no no no! She cant please no examination no!" I flinched as House put his hands on both my shoulders and looked me staright in the eyes. "What else did he do to you, did she hit you to." I looked down ashamed. I herd someone walk up to me. "House im your boss, but im going to do the examination now." He looked up and did a single nod befor looking at me. "Your getting the examination no if and or buts about it." He then shoed me and cuddy off to the downstairs.


	4. (3) House IS Human

After me and cuddy got into the exame room she handed me a hospital gown. After Cuddy got done with the first awkward part of the examination she moved on to the more rutine. She took my tempeture and height then weight. She examined my legs next and saw 3 old bruises and 3 newones. She seemed to get angry at the fact of what condition I was in. She saw the bruise on my left wrist and uper right arm. She examed my head eyeing it. "Go wash your make up off please." I was nervus about it, but did what i was told. I went into the bathroom and washed it off, i examined my face. I had a bruise on my left check and small one on my right temple area. I also saw the cut i had was now infected from the make up i had covering it, and washed the lipstick that was helping cover a lip cut had on my lower lip near the right coner of my mouth, i looked at my eyes the same ones i saw on Dr. House, but i never noticed a black eye i had my left eye was black and blue. I looked horrible, so i reluctintly exited the bathroom recieving a worried glance from cuddy. "Oh sweety." I flinched when she huged me. "She sat me on a chair and cleaned the cut i had over my eye. "can you please get my make up from Houses office for me, i dont want him to see me like this." She sighed and i closed my eyes expecting to be hit. "Im not going to hit you honey, but your father is going to need to see this." I opend my eyes carefully and felt sadddened by her telling me i need to show House. My eyes started to water and i was about to break down. Cudy noticed and she huged me. "Why *Sob* WHy *Sob* i didnt *sob* do nothing *sob* wrong!" I said while hystericly crying, she started to rub cyrcles on my back, she hit a bruise. "Ah" I whimperd. She then examined my back and saw two bruises on my back. "You did nothing wrong, theyll never beable to hurt you ever again. Now go get dressed so we can go tell your dad." She cooed to me, i did what i was told and got dressed. I started to get nervus about showing my face to House. I got out of the bathroom after whipeing the teers from my face. She walked me to the elevators and we went up, i saw the blonde guy walk in and i hid my face. "morning Dr. Chase, thank you for taking over Dr. Houses clinic duty today." The blonde guy noticed me but i didnt look at him. "Yeah well i knew he wouldnt want to do it as usual." I herd him say in an aussie accent, he also said it with a laugh sort of. "Well he wont be for a day or two." Cuddy said seriosly. "Why whats going on." Chase asked, as i felt a hand on my shoulder. "His daughter is being placed in his care, and hes dealing with her abusers." I froze at what she said. I then didnt realize but i turned my head twords chase, his eyes flashed in annoyance, then concern like from a big brother. He hugged me and i froze, he then let go not realizing he hit a bruise. "Im sorry." I held back more teers as the elevator opened. We walked and i slowed down hiding my face with my hood. We walked into this confrence room next to Houses office. I saw house in there with this other guy he had brown hair. We walked in and i looked away. "House it was only hitting nothing else thank god." I herd him clear his throat. I automaticly looked up and my hood fell. House and the guy gasped and house drop his cane and limped right over to me. He turned my head examining it, and he got angry. "How dare he touch you, how dare she touch you like that!" I backed away when he said that. His eyes then softend up and walked up and hugged me. "I didnt mean to scare you." Everyone in the room looked surpirsed at Houses actions. I hugged him back and cried. "How dare someone do that to a child." I herd the guy dad was talking to say in disgust. "Willson, your right but dont talk about it righ tnow its scareing her." I herd House say, then look down at me. "Go in the hall i need to talk to them for a second ok." He said while grining at me. I then did wat i was told, i saw the elevator open and my worse nightmare was back. I saw Jarred holding my brush, he took one look and had pure rage on his face. "YOU TOLD THEM!" I flinched as he threw the brush at me hitting my left side again. "NO I SWEAR THEY FIGURED IT OUT! PLEASE DONT HIT ME!" I said pleadingly as he started to run twords me. He picked me up by my throat. "LET HER GO!" I herd House yell saw him in the corner of my eye with his cane in hand. My vision begain to darken as i struggled with him. My grip on his hand looseind and i no longer had any energy left. I let my hands lay limp i fetl my self fall as i herd a sickning crack. I saw my savior House my dad hit Jarred over the head with his metal cane. After that i herd security take him away and dad get down on the ground next to me. "Elizabeth can you hear me." I couldnt move i was to week. He then shown a flashlight in my eyes. "Damn there dialated! I need a bed now!" I was trying to stay awake but it was so hard. I felt my self being lifted onto a bed and oxygen being placed on me. I was being rushed into a room where all these wires were being placed and stuff. I saw my dad put an oxygen mask on me and an iv of something. I was in so much pain from being droped like that. I saw dad go to the side of the bed with the flash light thing again. "Elizabeth fallow this light as best as you can." He then shown the light in my eyes and held my chin. I found it hard to fallow the light with my eyes. "She has a concution, we need to keep her awake for 12 hours." He then looked at me as i layed there basicly limp, he held my hand. "Elizabeth can you hear us, squeez my hand if you can." I squeezed dads hand lightly and felt my eyes start to close. "stay awake for us." I tried to speak but it came out weak. "pain so much pain." He adjusted the iv drop. "I gave you morphine you shouldnt be in pain much longer." He said while sitting down in a chair by my bedside.

Well here you go its not as violent as the first chapter but i hope your ok with a little violence. Review to my email

3 always Lizy House


	5. (4) Hospital release

Disclaimer~ I do not own anything of house that is familer so... you cant do nothing hahahha!

The next morning and no sleep later, i was still in the hospital bed. House has also been up wtih me all night long. He showd me his favorite soaps and tv shows. Me and him both enjoy Grays in atomy and General Hospital, also spongebob! We sat well i layed and we were watching General Hospital when this black guy walked in. "Foremen wait till the break, sonnys about to break something to Brenda!" I snikerd at him when he said that. "Well i just wanted to say that Elizabeth can be released when you get off of work house." I perked up. "Really sound kick." I said while showing my true smile. "You should smile for often" Dad said while leaning forward. "Well then im going to take a leave of absence today so kiddo get dressed and we can leave." I grabbed my cloths from the previous day and felt tired. I put on make up and my boots and we went out into the hall. We went down one floor to the oncology department, and walked into willsons office. "Hey were taking your car because of her bags witch means your taking the bike home." He rubbed his temples. "Really House?" Dad laughed at willson. "OF course not moron, im dumping the bags in your car and were taking the bike back." I smiled at that. "I mean who would miss riding on a motor cycle?" I said in a duh joking voice, i then laughed at my self for that. "You should laugh more often." i herd dad say as we put my bags in willsons neson. "Ill try." I said while putting an extra helmet on then got on behind him. He started to drive and i clung on, he then went faster. "Whoa you trying to get us o i dont know KILLED?" I yelled over the engine and wind. "He laughed at me as we pulled into the parking lot, of this building. We then went to the 2nd floor and he unlocked the door revealing a big loft. "**you live in a loft!**" I said excited like, he leaned his cane on the couch. "You mean we live in a loft." He corrected me as i sat wonderd around the loft. "wow this is so big and spacious." I said while entering the kitchin. "NO WAY a flat screen!" I said excited like while i sat on the couch. He then summond me to fallow him to the spare bedroom. "This is going to be your room decorate it like you want." I looked at my new room and saw how big it was. "Wow this is way bigger then my old one." I then spotted the queen wait king sized bed and i squeeld and jumped on it. "Glad you like it." I sat up with a bright smile on my lips. "You have no idea how much." He sat beside me. "were going to take them to court." I looked shocked at him at that moment and got panicy. " I I I CANT!" He put his hand on my shoulder. "Why cant you? They beat you elizabeth they deserv to go to jail for it! Im not going to sit around knowing that the people who hit my kid, and put her in the hosptial while they are free." He said while standing up. I put my head in my hands. "I want to but she told me not to, im afraid House." His eyes flashed from anger to concern in a second. He got down to my eye level makeing me look in his blue eyes. "Listen to me Elizabeth House you should never be afraid of those idiots, they are just cruel morons that deserv to die in jail." My eyes started to water but i tried to hide them. "Come here." He said while opening his arms in engolfing me in a hug. "go ahead let it out, no one can hurt you here, your my kid and no one will ever touch you." At that moment I broke down crying and sobbing into his blazer. I started to hyperveleate as he rubbed cyrcles on my back. "shh its ok its ok im here." At that moment i realized im the only one he has acted like this to sense ive been here. He acts jockingly sarcastic to everyone else, but me hes nice hes... human.

House maybe a ass sometimes but when it comes to an abused daughter hes there like a real father. Hes out of character for her only not for the other ppl just be forwarnd ok! LOVE YA ALL REVIEW!


	6. (5) Nightmare

Disclaimer~ I do not own anything of house that is familer so... you cant do nothing hahahha!

_italics means nightmare_

I have no idea how long i was crying but i felt my self falling asleep in my dads arms. I then relaxed my body and went limp, closeing my eyes. I felt him lift me up and lay be back down on something soft. I then felt a blanket or quilt being placed under my chin, then he kissed the top of my head. "sweet dreams offspring sweet dreams." With that i was out like a light welcoming the blissfull darkness that is sleep.

_I awoke but i was in my old room. "GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW SLAVE!" No it cant be please it cant be. I walked down the hall to the living area and saw the drunk on the couch. "WHERES MY GOD DAMN BEERS!" I flinched as i ran to get him them. How did i end up here, why am i here! I thought franticly i then got to where he was and he had pure rage on his face. "WHRE ARE MY BEERS DAMN IT!" i looked down at my hands and the beers were gone. "They they w were in m m my hands i sw swear!" I tried to say but the slut cut me off. "NO YOU DIDNT YOU LITTLE BITCH NOW YOUR GOING TO GET PUNISHED FOR MISSBEHAVING!" I backed up in a corner and screamed. "HELP PLEASE SOMEBODY ANYBODY." I Then thought of someone to scream for. "HOUSE!" they both laughed at me. "Hes not going to come save you this time." THe drunk said as he picked up a bat. "NO NO NO PLEASE DONT KILL ME!" I coverd my eyes waiting for the blow. "Elizabeth wake up its just a nightmare wake up." I herd a distant voice say. "NO NO NO!" i then was hit and everything went black._

I shot up screaming then screamed the first name that poped in my head. "HOUSE!" I felt someone put there hands on my shoulders. "whoa whoa whoa its ok it was just a nightmare your safe." I looked over and saw Houses tired concernd face in the dark. "what did you see?" He asked while sitting on my bed. "I was with them again, and this time they were out to kill me." I said while hugging my knees. "I tried screaming for you but they said you wouldnt save me this time then they they." I felt him rubbing my back. "They killed me." I put my head in my hands. "Do you want to lay in my bed with me?" I looked up in surprise. "why are you so nice to me? You seem like a sarcastic jerk to other people why am i diffrent?" He sighed and looked at me. "I dont know its just for some reason i feel like i need to protect you, and be less of an ass twords you." That comment made me feel loved and cared for. "Thank you, and sure itl make me feel safer." I got up but i was still shaky from the night mare and i couldnt stand right on my own. "Whoa i got ya." House said while steadying me, he then picked me up. "But your leg." He then limped tword his room, and the door opened. Willson came in and looked at House surpiseingly. He then sat me on the couch and got me a glass of ice water. "whats going on?" He said seeing my current condition. "She had a nightmare about them, and im going to let her lay in my bed with me, so she feels safer." My dad said handing me the glass of water. Willson sat down next to me, giving me a hug. "How are you feeling." I drank some water. "fine now,im just scared to be alone right now thats all." I finished my water then house took it and put it in the sink. He then limped back over picking me back up. "House do you want me to carry her?" He shook his head no, once we got in his room he layed me underneath the covers. I turned on my side facing away from him, he kissed the top of my head. "If you have another nightmare ill be here." He said in a fatherly tone as he went to his side and layed back down going to sleep. I closed my eyes feeling two times safer then bymyself. I breathed slowly and felt my self falling asleep. I was more then half asleep when flashs from my nightmare appeared infront of my eyes. I shot straight up out of bed with a yelp. "Whats wrong you ok?" Dad said surprised. "Yeah im fine just after math flashs of the nightmare." I then turned facing him who was laying his back. I closed my eyes and felt my self rolling twords his side. I didnt realize but i was snuggling to him after that scare. Then fell asleep. Hearing a little chuckle from dad. A little later i awoke a little to a door opening. "Hey hows she doing now?" I herd Willson whisper to my dad. "Shes ok now she had aftermath flash of her nightmare and shot out of bed, then after she rolled to my side and snuggled to me." I herd dad say as he put his hand on my back. "She seems to take a likeing to you, makes the human side comeout." I herd Willson say jokeingly to dad. "Yeah its amazing, but after I saw how excited she was to get rid of that woman and drunk, and the bruises on her, i just want to protect her from those dying morons!" He explaned while slihgtly ajusting he accadently hit the bruise on my side. "Uh." I tensed up as he realized what he did. "Shit." I then relaxed after the pain disapated. "I just hope her emotions and fear will go away, so she doesnt flinch at every human contact. The physical bruises will go away with time. But the emotional ones will take longer." I herd the door start to shut. "Well all be here to help her House dont worry, but she needs you the most, so dont go all House on her." Willson said closing the door. I herd nothing but silence after that and it was soothing me back to sleep..

~House Pov~

I layed in the dawn light from the early morning. Willson just left the room to go make coffe or something. I looked down at my daughters sleeping form thinking of how much she makes the human side of me comeout only for her. She looks so little and fragile, I just hope shell be ok. I slowly took my hand off her back and slowly got up, as soon as i stood up she rolled onto where I layed. Rolling on her stomach i looked down smileing at how much she looked like me instead of her dead beat of a mother. She had my hair face structure nose mouth, evan my eyes. She was a little shorter then me but only 3 or 4 inchs, she was fit looking and that made me proud, she wasnt short and fat like her mom. I then grabbed my cane and didnt use it till i was out of the room so i wouldnt wake her up. She had a rough night, life and im here to make it better with time...

So what do ya think, little House daddy moments in this story! I knnow I know no need to thank my greatness of HOUSE! lol LOVE YA ALL REVIEW!


	7. (6) Interns sing

Disclaimer~ I do not own anything of house that is familer so... you cant do nothing hahahha!

"Hey, wake up or were going to be late." I herd my dad say i sprung out of bed so fast that i almost hit House in the head. "WHOA!" He said while moving back. "dont shake you awake." He said while smileing at me. I then grogily got up, and looked at him and asked in a small voice. "wheres my bags?" He leaned his head twords the door. "in the living room willson brought them in last night." I then walked in the living room and picked out blue skinny jeans, pink tank top and my black hoodie. I looked over at house in his usual leathe jacket ansomble. "c c can i get a shower befor we leave?" I said in a shy voice evan though someway i felt i could trust him. "Sure kid go ahead bathrooms 2 door on the left." He said pointing his thumb down the hall. "Towls are in the cabanit in there, we actually have a girly shampo in there and conditioner its cocanut." House said while sitting on the couch. "Willson bought them after your nightmare last night." I looked at Willson with a greatfull nod them rememberd i always had to voice my thanks or i got hit. I realized what i did then coverd it up real fast. "Thanks." I then ran in the bathroom befor anyone said anything. After a hot short shower i got out and dried my hair as best i could then walked out dressed and had make up on. "Ok im ready, i said while grabbing my purse and ipod." House got up as i felt the pain in my side but this time it was a little dauler. I was then handed a vicodin. "Here take this, itl help most of the day. I also want you to ride with willson till your healed." My face fell. "Aww." I then gasp and closed my eyes and put my hands up for a slap accross the face, but one never came. "What are you doing? I am not going to hit you i swear." I looked confused and happy. "But i back talked you, i usual got slaped for that." He seamed annoyed at the fact i was still afraid. "Listen they were cruel idiots no one is going to hit you while im around ok." I nodded my head and rode with willson to the hospital. We arived and house just demounted his bike. "Bout time you slow pokes got here." He said while smileing, we then fallowed him and i went with him to the forth floor. "You hungry?" He asked as we sat in his office. "No not really." He looked surpirsed and worried. "are you sure, you havent eaten sense i met you witch was yesterday." I wanted to tell him i havent eaten sense the day befor yesterday but i was to afraid. "Im fine i had something big befor we met im still alittle full after that. He looked reluctint but pushed it no further. "I got a question." He looked up intriqued. "Yes wonderfull offspring of mine." I worked up enough courage to aske him. "Do you guys hire here for like interns." He leaned forward. "Why would you wanna a internship at a hosptial." I swallowd befor i spoke up. "I wanna be a doctor, and i thought sense its summer vacation that i would try to get an internship here for the summer, so i can get use to a buzy hospital like this." He seemed happy that i wanted to be a doctor. "I honestly dont want you to work here but go see if cuddy is hireing interns." I looked down at the ground. "No if you dont want me to ill respect your wishs." He looked at me like i was an alien. "go ask her. Ill be fine i was only kidding, besides that way you wont be bored all the time here in my office." I stood up and went to cuddy's office, i knocked. "Come in." She said through the glass door. "Oh hi sweetheart how are you feeling today?" She said while standing up smileing at me. I sat accross from her as we both sat down. "Cuddy, can i ask you something?" She looked curious and concerned. "Yes anything." I looked around befor i asked. "Are you hireing interns here at the hospital?" She seemed surprised then looked down at the asorted papers she had and found something. "Yes i am its for the clinic nurses station, are you intrested in it?" I beemed at her. "Yeah I was hopeing i could get an interview." She sat back in her chair. "Well of course." After a short interview i got the job, and i was to start tomaro. "Thank you cuddy so much." I said while she got up and came around to hug me carfull of my bruises, i involintarily tensed, then untensed. I then went back to the elevator and felt slightly dizzy, thats from not eating i thought angirly to myself. I got off feeling the dizzyness go away and told dad the good news. Later that night we went home and they were going to eat left overs. "What do you want, pizza, chineese, cerial?" Willson asked as he got out a left over chineese box. "Im not hungry im just going to go to bed if you dont mind." House looked over at me as i passed the couch. "Are you feeling ok?" I gave him a reasuring smile. "Yeah im just tired from not gettin much sleep. I then went and layed down but was to afraid to fall asleep so i layed looking at the ceeling waiting for the next day. I looked at the clock a few hours later and it was 6:30, i decided to get up and get showered and dressed, i ventured into the living roomm near these windows. I saw a black grand piano and thouth of one of my favorite songs that i learnd to play. My Imortal by evinesice so i sat down and placed my fingers delacitly on the keys and started to play.

I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
and if you have to leave  
i wish that you would just leave  
because your presence still linger here  
and it won't leave me alone

These wounds seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just to much that time cannot erase

When i reached the first chorus i herd 2 doors open. One was foot steps the other clicking and foot steps but i didnt care i kept on playing.

when you'd cry i'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me

you used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
but now i'm bound by the left behind  
your face is haunts my once pleasant dreams  
your voice is chased away all the sanity in me

these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase

when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me

i've tride so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
and though you're still with me  
i've been alone all along

When i got to the end of the song and the last note i herd clapping. I turned to see both Willson and dad smileing, dad looked like he had pride in his eyes. "I had no idea you could play and sing like that." Willson said as he got his car keys. "There is no doubt in my mind that you take after me." House said with a grin, i then got up and went to the kitchen getting some oj and drinking a cup befor leaving. Only because i was feeling more weak today i felt tired and my stomach felt empty. THen we all left to go to work.


	8. (7) Falling down

Disclaimer~ I do not own anything of house that is familer so... you cant do nothing hahahha!

We got to the hospital and me and dad and willson split ways. I made it to the nurses station and was met by a nurse Brenda. "Hi im here for the internship." I said smileing at the lady, she didnt seem to thrilled to see me anyway. "Yeah um heres some paperwork you need to fill out, and a file for your dad when he gets here in ten minutes." She said while handing me 3 files and a pacinet folder. I sat down and cleard the paperwork in five minutes and she backed off. I sat doing other paper work and herd the familer clicking of a certain cane. "Hi, hows it going." I looked up and saw dad leaning agenst the counter of the nurses station. "Fine heres a pactient file, exame room one a little 6 year old has a cold and her over protective of a mother is with her, go have fun." He looked at me laughing, look whos finaly joking!" He said limping to exame room one.

~Readers Pov~

House limped in, sitting on the stool with gloves on. "Seems like someone has a cold." He said looking at the pacient file and spotting the 6 year old girl sniffling. "She has been sniffling and coughing and has a feever, and yesterday she sneezed." The over protective mother explained to House. "Well sounds like a cold give her some cough medicine and bed rest and plenty of fluids and she shoudl be fine by this weekend." He said in a board tone. "Shes showing classic sighns of phemonya." The mother pressed as House stood up. "Doesnt everyone show classic sighns theese days." He said while walking out.

~Ally POV~

I looked up and saw dad walk out, and this lady storm out after him, trying to get him to talk to her. So i decided to walk in the room to keep the little girl company. "Hi how are you doing honey?" I said whil I enterd the room, the little girl had her teddy bear to her chest. "I got a cowld." She saild sweetly while looking at me with a small smile. "Whos here with you?" She scooted to the fronto the exame table. "my mummy." My head started to feel dizzy, but i ignored it. "Whats your name honey." Mawy. she said inocently to me. "Mary, thats a pretty name." Whats youw name? I looked at her little brown eyes. "My names elizabeth." Wheres your mummy? I got angry thinking of my mom. "I dont have a mum, i only have a dad." I said trying to not sound to cruel. The little girl nodded and reached for my hand. "Im sowy." I then stood up and looked at the door.

~Houses POV~

I was walking down the hall, and the mother of that kid would not shut up. "WHAT!" I yelled at her and she looked mad. "Im telling you doctor its classic sighns of phemonya." I turned and looked down at her. "so you want me to admit her for the case of the _sniffles_!" She was about to yell something at my face when her little girl came crying. "Mary whats wrong." THe little child was shaiking with fear. "The girl fell mommy and she wasnt moving." My heart froze. "what girl sweety." The little girl sniffled. "She said hew name was Ewizabith." I Dropped my cane and ran twords the clinic. "Elizabeth!" I looked over expecting to see her head pop up from behind the desk, but no one did. I ran to exame room one and my heart dropped. My daughter was sprawled on the floor mothionless paler then the white walls. I got down on the ground next to her. "SHIT!"

Sorry this was a bit shorter but i really didnt have much to say for this but the next might be short as well but i am not sure yet. SO TATA FOR NOW LOVE YA REVIEW


	9. (8) WHAT!

Disclaimer~ I do not own anything of house that is familer so... you cant do nothing hahahha!

I woke up with a splitting headach, and feeling verry weak. I herd the annoying beeping sound of a heart monitor. Great im in the hospital...again. I thought misserabley to myself. I herd someone snore softly and got my hopes up and looked over. I was a little let down to find that it was only willson but i fet happy anyway. He was sleeping with a book in his hand and it droped to the floor. The sound made him jump then he spotted me and went straight to my bed side. "How are you feeling?" My head hurts and i feel a little dizzy and weak other then that im fine. I looked over at an empty couch that was in front of my bed. "What happened?" I asked looking in his hazle eyes. "I honestly have no idea your dad found you unconcious. Thats all he told me." I sighed while looking for signs that he was in here. "He didnt evan come see me didnt he." Not yet he got you on the gurney then Chase and Foremen took you and he didnt fallow." I looked down holding back teers. "He hates me doesnt he." Willson grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes. "Listen Elizabeth, House doesnt hate you, hes a little worried thats all." THEN WHY HASNT HE CAME TO SEE ME! I yelled back at him, then realized what i did and coverd my mouth. "Oh no im so so sorry please dont punish me." I said fearfully. He then hugged me. "Why are you still afraid someones going to hit you?" I i i dont know its just a force of habbit, im not relaxed yet but im trying willson i really am. I said as we parted. HE then got up with a reasuring smile. "Im going to go see whre he is and dragg his but here." He left and i felt completley alone.

~House POV~

I was in my office thinking of reasons why my daughter fainted. I then herd the door to my office open and saw it was Willson. "what do you want boytoy i have no time for you." He looked annoyed and looked down at me. "You might have no time for me but what about your scared daughter!" I looked up confuesd. "Why is she scared." He put his hand to his head for a second. "She thinks you hate her, shes scared that she going to get punished, House she _NEEDS _ you!" I then got up and started to limp twords the office door. "Your coming to." I said as we nodded and falowed. We finally reached her room as she sat up stareing out the window. "Hey." I said softly walking in her room. Her head spun around and her face light up. I sat down on her bed and she wraped her arms around my neck. "House Im so sorry im so sorry so so so sorry!" I hugged her back. "why are you sorry?" I asked curiosly, she had teers in her eyes, as she pushed away. " I didnt mean to make you mad, please dont hate me." For some reason that hurt me. "Why would you think i hated you, or be mad at you, its not your fault you fainted." She then grabbed her head, i pushed her gently on the pillows. "Whats wrong?" She looked pained. "I i dont kno-" Her voice trailed off as she started to shake uncontrolabley. "Shit shes having a sezuire, Her bp is dropping." My team filed in, as i held her arms down. "Chase hold her down!" The blonde doctor obeyed and held her arms. "Foremen hold her legs." The black doctor did as he was told as i went to get a sedative. I then stabbed her left upper arm. I looked at her she was foaming at the mouth and was slowly stopping. Her eyes finally closed and she was still. "Confrence room NOW!" I said while walking to the confrence room. We finally go there and they sat down. "Now whats wrong with her, a healthy teenage girl doesnot just faint out of nowhere!" Well whens the last time she ate, it could be that no food means no sugar, epaleptic seazure. Cameron shot out while looking at the file. Chase looked at his coppy. "It does say she has history of epilepic shock. Once when she was 7, she didnt eat in 4 days, the parents say she had a stomach virus." I grunted in disgust. "Yeah a stomach virus, more like they starved her!" I pounded my fist on the table. "why hasnt she eaten anything, she hasnt eaten in a day though." I said materfactly, ilooked at my team. "Are you sure, she probley didnt eat befor you met her, did you bother to ask her if she had anythiing!" Chase said getting up and walking away. "Where are you going." He turned twords me befor leaving. "To ask her when she wake up." WIth that he left, i looked at the rest of the team. "Go start her on a food iv drop NOW, I dont care if chase is in there or not." They didnt budge. "NOW YOU MORONS!" They got up and rushed out of the room, i then hobbled to my office. Cameron then came back and into my office. "Arent you supose to be giving my daughter food!" I snapped while sitting down. "Yea but i wanted to tell you i could ask your daughter why she hasnt eaten, House shell trust a girl faster then a guy trust me." She was right she would trust her befor chase. "Go, ask her, make sure chase isnt there or she wont talk." She looked confused. "Like you said shell trust a girl faster then a guy." I said while leaving my office..

~Ally POV~

I grogily opened my eyes to the bright light of the hospital room. I looked over as an iv was placed in my stomach."Ew thats gross! Why is it being placed in my stomach?!" I looked at Cameron. "This is liqafied food that is put directly into your stomach." I looked at her suspiciously. "what do you mean liquafied food?" She sat down on the bed next to me. "Why havent you been eating?" I looked down at my hands witch seemed verry intresting at the moment. " i am not use to eating every day and I didnt know if i could or not." I said in a little girl voice. "You went into epileptic shock you had a seizure from not eating." She then looked at my eyes. "The dark circles undereyes also say you havent been sleeping." Yes i have it was the night befor last. I retored. "The dark circles under eyes say thats the only sleep you got in, may i say 4 days." I looked down nervusly. "You havent." she said in a silent gasp, Cameron then sat down on my bed and gave me a suportive hug. "You wre afraid werent you." I nodded and she got up. "Do you want me to tell your dad or me?" I looked up I had totaly forgot about telling dad. "Ill tell him, that way he doesnt get mad at you." She nodded and then went to leave. "Thanks." Your welcome dear. With that she left. I looked over at the Iv that was giving me food through a tiny tube, and fetl where was on my stomach. I herd the door open and saw chase. "If your hear about giving a lecture about me not eating your to late." HE looked hurt and put his hand sup in defense. "Hey hey i was just seeing how you were nothing else promise." I looked at the tube in my stomach. "So how does this evan feed me in the first place?" I asked while he sat down in a chair in the room. "Well the tube goes directly to your stomach and it puts food in it and it A: makes sure you dont go into epaleptic shock again B: fills your stomach, making sure your stomach doesnt eat its self." He explained. "Wow thats gross yet totaly cool." I saiid while carfully sitting up. "I want to talk to my daughter alone now!" I jumped when i saw House come out of a dark corner. "Geez you have to do that!" I said while making sure i didnt take out the tube. Chase got up and left real fast. "Are you mad?" He stood up walking twords the bed. "Am I mad? Am I Mad? is that all you can say?" He said low. "Why didnt you tell me Elizabeth House." I looked up gulping. "tell you what?" He then snapped at me. "WHY HAVENT YOU EATEN OR SLEPT!" I shrunk down. "Im sorry I wasnt aloud to eat till i was given permission and I wasnt hungry at all." He rubed his face with one hand. "You need to eat and sleep or youll get verry verry sick, do you understand me." I nodded my head as he sat on my bedside. "We have court on monday." I looked up already feeling anxiety for the court date. "Look ill take this tube out of your stomach if you go down with me to the cafateria and eat a whole bacon cheese burger and a large fry along with a chocolate milkshake." House said while standing up. "I am so toaly not going in a hospital gown." I retored feeling satisfaction that i am staying in bed. He then tossed me my cloths i was wearing earlier. "Get changed, and when we come back you can change back." I rolled my eyes. "fine!" He then took the tube out of my stomach and i got up and went to the bathroom to get dressed.

So whta ya think? I know its a little longer then others but i felt the need to so...deal with it (: REVIEW!


	10. (9) Bonding

Disclaimer~ I do not own anything of house that is familer so... you cant do nothing hahahha!

I woke up with a splitting headach, and feeling verry weak. I herd the annoying beeping sound of a heart monitor. Great im in the hospital...again. I thought misserabley to myself. I herd someone snore softly and got my hopes up and looked over. I was a little let down to find that it was only willson but i fet happy anyway. He was sleeping with a book in his hand and it droped to the floor. The sound made him jump then he spotted me and went straight to my bed side. "How are you feeling?" My head hurts and i feel a little dizzy and weak other then that im fine. I looked over at an empty couch that was in front of my bed. "What happened?" I asked looking in his hazle eyes. "I honestly have no idea your dad found you unconcious. Thats all he told me." I sighed while looking for signs that he was in here. "He didnt evan come see me didnt he." Not yet he got you on the gurney then Chase and Foremen took you and he didnt fallow." I looked down holding back teers. "He hates me doesnt he." Willson grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes. "Listen Elizabeth, House doesnt hate you, hes a little worried thats all." THEN WHY HASNT HE CAME TO SEE ME! I yelled back at him, then realized what i did and coverd my mouth. "Oh no im so so sorry please dont punish me." I said fearfully. He then hugged me. "Why are you still afraid someones going to hit you?" I i i dont know its just a force of habbit, im not relaxed yet but im trying willson i really am. I said as we parted. HE then got up with a reasuring smile. "Im going to go see whre he is and dragg his but here." He left and i felt completley alone.

~House POV~

I was in my office thinking of reasons why my daughter fainted. I then herd the door to my office open and saw it was Willson. "what do you want boytoy i have no time for you." He looked annoyed and looked down at me. "You might have no time for me but what about your scared daughter!" I looked up confuesd. "Why is she scared." He put his hand to his head for a second. "She thinks you hate her, shes scared that she going to get punished, House she _NEEDS _ you!" I then got up and started to limp twords the office door. "Your coming to." I said as we nodded and falowed. We finally reached her room as she sat up stareing out the window. "Hey." I said softly walking in her room. Her head spun around and her face light up. I sat down on her bed and she wraped her arms around my neck. "House Im so sorry im so sorry so so so sorry!" I hugged her back. "why are you sorry?" I asked curiosly, she had teers in her eyes, as she pushed away. " I didnt mean to make you mad, please dont hate me." For some reason that hurt me. "Why would you think i hated you, or be mad at you, its not your fault you fainted." She then grabbed her head, i pushed her gently on the pillows. "Whats wrong?" She looked pained. "I i dont kno-" Her voice trailed off as she started to shake uncontrolabley. "Shit shes having a sezuire, Her bp is dropping." My team filed in, as i held her arms down. "Chase hold her down!" The blonde doctor obeyed and held her arms. "Foremen hold her legs." The black doctor did as he was told as i went to get a sedative. I then stabbed her left upper arm. I looked at her she was foaming at the mouth and was slowly stopping. Her eyes finally closed and she was still. "Confrence room NOW!" I said while walking to the confrence room. We finally go there and they sat down. "Now whats wrong with her, a healthy teenage girl doesnot just faint out of nowhere!" Well whens the last time she ate, it could be that no food means no sugar, epaleptic seazure. Cameron shot out while looking at the file. Chase looked at his coppy. "It does say she has history of epilepic shock. Once when she was 7, she didnt eat in 4 days, the parents say she had a stomach virus." I grunted in disgust. "Yeah a stomach virus, more like they starved her!" I pounded my fist on the table. "why hasnt she eaten anything, she hasnt eaten in a day though." I said materfactly, ilooked at my team. "Are you sure, she probley didnt eat befor you met her, did you bother to ask her if she had anythiing!" Chase said getting up and walking away. "Where are you going." He turned twords me befor leaving. "To ask her when she wake up." WIth that he left, i looked at the rest of the team. "Go start her on a food iv drop NOW, I dont care if chase is in there or not." They didnt budge. "NOW YOU MORONS!" They got up and rushed out of the room, i then hobbled to my office. Cameron then came back and into my office. "Arent you supose to be giving my daughter food!" I snapped while sitting down. "Yea but i wanted to tell you i could ask your daughter why she hasnt eaten, House shell trust a girl faster then a guy trust me." She was right she would trust her befor chase. "Go, ask her, make sure chase isnt there or she wont talk." She looked confused. "Like you said shell trust a girl faster then a guy." I said while leaving my office..

~Ally POV~

I grogily opened my eyes to the bright light of the hospital room. I looked over as an iv was placed in my stomach."Ew thats gross! Why is it being placed in my stomach?!" I looked at Cameron. "This is liqafied food that is put directly into your stomach." I looked at her suspiciously. "what do you mean liquafied food?" She sat down on the bed next to me. "Why havent you been eating?" I looked down at my hands witch seemed verry intresting at the moment. " i am not use to eating every day and I didnt know if i could or not." I said in a little girl voice. "You went into epileptic shock you had a seizure from not eating." She then looked at my eyes. "The dark circles undereyes also say you havent been sleeping." Yes i have it was the night befor last. I retored. "The dark circles under eyes say thats the only sleep you got in, may i say 4 days." I looked down nervusly. "You havent." she said in a silent gasp, Cameron then sat down on my bed and gave me a suportive hug. "You wre afraid werent you." I nodded and she got up. "Do you want me to tell your dad or me?" I looked up I had totaly forgot about telling dad. "Ill tell him, that way he doesnt get mad at you." She nodded and then went to leave. "Thanks." Your welcome dear. With that she left. I looked over at the Iv that was giving me food through a tiny tube, and fetl where was on my stomach. I herd the door open and saw chase. "If your hear about giving a lecture about me not eating your to late." HE looked hurt and put his hand sup in defense. "Hey hey i was just seeing how you were nothing else promise." I looked at the tube in my stomach. "So how does this evan feed me in the first place?" I asked while he sat down in a chair in the room. "Well the tube goes directly to your stomach and it puts food in it and it A: makes sure you dont go into epaleptic shock again B: fills your stomach, making sure your stomach doesnt eat its self." He explained. "Wow thats gross yet totaly cool." I saiid while carfully sitting up. "I want to talk to my daughter alone now!" I jumped when i saw House come out of a dark corner. "Geez you have to do that!" I said while making sure i didnt take out the tube. Chase got up and left real fast. "Are you mad?" He stood up walking twords the bed. "Am I mad? Am I Mad? is that all you can say?" He said low. "Why didnt you tell me Elizabeth House." I looked up gulping. "tell you what?" He then snapped at me. "WHY HAVENT YOU EATEN OR SLEPT!" I shrunk down. "Im sorry I wasnt aloud to eat till i was given permission and I wasnt hungry at all." He rubed his face with one hand. "You need to eat and sleep or youll get verry verry sick, do you understand me." I nodded my head as he sat on my bedside. "We have court on monday." I looked up already feeling anxiety for the court date. "Look ill take this tube out of your stomach if you go down with me to the cafateria and eat a whole bacon cheese burger and a large fry along with a chocolate milkshake." House said while standing up. "I am so toaly not going in a hospital gown." I retored feeling satisfaction that i am staying in bed. He then tossed me my cloths i was wearing earlier. "Get changed, and when we come back you can change back." I rolled my eyes. "fine!" He then took the tube out of my stomach and i got up and went to the bathroom to get dressed.

So whta ya think? I know its a little longer then others but i felt the need to so...deal with it (: REVIEW!


	11. (10) Story time

Disclaimer~ I do not own anything of house that is familer so... you cant do nothing hahahha!

After my little catnap i woke up and saw dad watching his soaps while kicking back on a chair near my bed. I sat up and looked at him, finally asking the question that was racking at my brain. "How did you find me?" House looked from the TV to me. "What do you mean?" I thought of how i should word it. "When i passed out in the clinic how did you find me?" He then turned off the TV, and looked directly in my eyes. "Well when i left the clinic room and was fallowd by the insane mom. Her little girl came rushing to her mom." I looked down i had totaly forgot about the little girl i must of scared the living crap out of her. "How is the little girl, i must of scared the crap out of her." Shes fine a little shakein up because you werent moving, and she has a cold but other then that she left with her mom." I nodded as he continued. "She said mommy the girl fell, when she said that i was instantly worried." He sat forward a little and took my hand in his. "Her mom asked what girl and she said, she said her name was elizabeth. I droped my cane and ran to the clinic and called ur name hopeing that you were going to pop ur head from behind the counter. But when you didnt, I ran into the exame room and saw you lying on the floor unconcious and pale, i thought i lost you." He squeezed my hand. "I got down on the floor to see if you were ok and when i found that pulse I was so happy,but worried." I looked at him he had the most concernd face i have ever seen him have sense ive been here. "Dad, why didnt you come see me sooner." I finally called him dad instead of House. "I dont know, i was so worried that when you fainted i needed to think of reasons why." I looked down for a second. "The thing that scared me the most, and that is hard to do scare me, was when you had the seziure." My eyes went wide. "I dont remember having one." I said while looking at my hands. "Alot of people dont, when you did your eyes they rolled back in your head, it was so unreal, i had to sedate you." I touched my face visualizing what happend in my head, as he explained it. "Im sorry." I looked over and he shook his head. "You dont have to be." But i am the one that caused the seizure, im the one that didnt eat or sleep ITS MY FAULT!" He then hugged me and began rocking me back and forth. "Shhh its not your fault, its there fault that they only let you eat when they said you could, because of that you didnt know if you could eat or not, and thats partly my fault for not asking if you ate or not." I took a deep breath. "Its not your fault daddy." I said while hugging his neck tightly. For some reason right then and there my life felt like it wasnt totaly messed up. "Dad?" mhm? "When is my life going to stop being so screwed up?" I said while laying my head on his shoulder. "Right after court, ill make sure they go to jail, promise my wonderful offspring promise." That night i fell asleep in my dads arms finally realizing i had someone who will protec and love me.

TBC...


	12. (11) home sweet home

Disclaimer~ I do not own anything of house that is familer so... you cant do nothing hahahha!

I shot out of bed sweat covering my face and body. Oh no not again, why me. This nightmare i had this time wasnt as bad. But i must of got up so fast i knocked the thing from the heart monitor off as well. Cause all of a sudden dad came running in, so did the rest of the team. They spotted me sitting up painting and sweating. Dad rushed to my side and flashed the flash light in my eyes and checked my pulse. "Im fine!" i said pushing his hand away. "Well when you get paged code blue you usual run to the patient who could o i dont know IS DYING!" Dad snaped at me, i looked down then back up. "Well as you can clearly tell i am not dying i just had another damn nightmare." He looked surpirsed at my outburst. "well look who is finally acting like her dad." I herd Foremen comment while walking over to us. I then placed the heartmonitor things back into place. "How bad was this one?" Dad asked while sitting on my bed. "Not as bad, just flashs." I replied rubbing my side. "How are you feeling?" I herd chase ask brotherly. "Stiff thats all." He nodded his head. "well im going to go back to sleep if you guys dont mind." They nodded and left except dad(typical). "I have to change your gaz on your head first." He then took the bandage off the cut on my eye. "It looks good, its getting there." He said while getting some disifectant. "Is it infected." He shook his head. "No but its just so it doesnt get infected agian." He said materfactly, while he got the yellow stuff on a rag thing. "I hate that stuff it stings like hell." He smirked at me as he placed the stuff on my cut, and i winced. "OW doc that hurts!" He rolled his eyes at me in a joking manor. "oh suck it up cupcake." He said smileing at me while he put a new bandage on the cut. He handed me a pair of my pj shorts and tank top. "Go change so i can see your side." I did as i was told and got changed and came back. "Ill check your bruises on your legs and arms first." He looked at my legs then the ones on my wrist and uper arm. "They look good, there healing. Now let me see your side." I lifted my shirt on the left side and showd him the bruise that was a little smaller then a grape fruite and looked yellow grey and grean. "Thats so gross looking." I comented, while he examined the bruise. "Well atleast its healing, itl get there probly in a week or two." I layed back down and looked at him. "So can i go home tomaro?" He nodded his head, yes you can after work. "Ugh you mean im stuck in this hospital bed till tomaro night?" He shook his head. "Nah you can hang in the confrence room on the couch or in my office." Good. He laughed at me, and then sat down. "You are so mature." I said while sticking my tounge out at him. "You started it." was his reply. Later on I was helped onto the couch in the confrence room. "Well my little ducklings whats wrong with our patient." I whiped my head around to dad. "Well he could have menichitious." No no neck pain no rash." I looked at the white board and looked over the symptoms, witch were trouble breathing, coughing up both mucas and a black substance, and high blood preasure. "Well he has a high bp right?" I asked not evan looking at them. "Have you been easdropping?" I herd Taub ask. "Well it is kind of hard not to hear you." I said in a duh voice. "Yes it is." Was chases short reply, i thought about the symptoms. "Hey did you guys ask him if he smoked?" I asked getting up and walking to the glass table. "He said he didnt an-." I cut him off. "Hes lieing." They looked at me weird except dad. "The eyes may seem to tell the truth, but the lungs tell it all, its only the fact of life that every body lies." I said while putting one hand on the table. "Go ask him again." I orderd them like dad would, everyone includeing dad looked at me. "go, this guy might be dying and if he does, boy will your faces be red." I said in a childish way. "Wow she is your kid House." They walked out to go ask the patient. "What grade are you in?" Dad looked at me. "10th" He raised an eyebrow at me. "Its true, i am in micro bio ap class, and i am studdying to be a doctor." That would explain how you knew he smoked. He said while playing with his cane. After dignosing the patient we left the hospital and i was greatful to sleep in my own bed tonight. We got home and i felt extreamly tired. "Go to bed you look tired." I looked at dad and tiredly laughed. "I am so totaly n n tired not." Wow. He said while poking me with his cane. "Ok ok im going to bed im going, geez you dont have to poke me with your cane cripple." Love you to. WIth that i went to bed, without that haunting nightmare.

Well i know the ending of this chap is kind of sucky but the next is court and then the final chappy! so lalalla elmos world elmos world!


	13. (12) court reveals all

Disclaimer~ I do not own anything of house that is familer so... you cant do nothing hahahha!

I woke up the sun streaming on my face. I got up and my side felt sore but i ignored it and got ready for the emotional day ahead. I got out of my room with my skinny jeans and black tank top and went got to the bathroom door undetected, thats what i thought. "Remeber no make up." I spun around to see dad standing behind me. "Yeah i know." I said in a barley audiable whisper. "Ill be out in a minute." With tha befor he could say anything i creept into the bathroom. When i came out, i sat on the couch stareing at the off TV. *thump thump thump* "You know the TV needs to be on to watch it." I ignored dads remark. "Want something to eat?" I shook my head no. "Im not verry hungry right now." He sighed and came to the couch. "You need to eat something." I tucked my knees up to my chest, and layed my head on them. "Im fine." He then went into his so i say House mode. "Oh come on are you going to be like this all day?" I stared at the ground feeling alone. "Do i have to go all, all mighty House on you today to make you laugh." I looked up at dad then back down to the ground. He poked me with his cane a cuple times. "stoooooooppppppp!" I whined at him, while snatching his cane. "Hey respect your cripples!" I laughed at him. "nah im good." I said while smileing at him. "Thats the girl i know and love." I still had his cane and got up. "Are you going to give my cane back now?" I put it behind my back smileing inocently. "What cane." He pointed behind my back. "Oh you mean my cane!" I said while limping around while useing his cane. "Hardy har har, Dr. House." I looked at him sitting on the chair. "If im Dr. House then your my duckling." I said while gigleing, as he snached his cane back. "Well its 8 we leav in like 30 minutes." He then handed me a poptart. "eat." He pushed the poptart twords my mouth. "Ok ok! Im EATING!" I said througha mouth full of poptart. A little while later we left to go to court(-.-). WIllson and cuddy along with the ducklings needed to appear in court as well. Because they all saw first hand the treatment i was givin. We sat and i was so uncomfertable it wasnt funny, so i scooted closer to dad. He put his arm around me as Jarred gave them some bogus statement saying i was a horrible child that i was so out of control, that the only way to control me was to smack me around. "Mr Cyclo, you are aware your under oath." Judge martin explained, the drunk nodded. "Yes your honor, but i am telling the truth here she is a dangerous girl and needs to be slaped around every once in a while so she stays in check." I shrunk as he said that stareing at me. Dad rubbed my arm comferting like, as the judge looked down at him then to me. "She doesnt look dangerous at all, infact she looks terrafied of you." Thats because I put her in her place your honor. Jarred explained as the Lawer went up to him. "Now so it is true that you indeed beat up miss House?" He smiled at the question. "Yes i did she needs it, shes a bad child and deserves to be beat up." Next thing i know dad shot up. "GO TO HELL!" The judge did the gable thing. "Settle down Dr. House, you know what happens in my court room." Dad put his hands up. "Yeah i know bobby." He said checkly, and the judge rolled his eyes. "Mr. Cyclo you are aware that is child abuse, and seeing how skinny she is she looks maulnurished." He stood up in the stand. "SHE DID THAT TO HER SELF." I got so angry i was about to stand up but dad stoped me. "Wait for when your on the stand dont burst out." He intructed me and i nodded shaking with anger and fear. I layed my head on his shoulder, and he stroked my hair lovingly. "Now we have a Cuddy comeing forth to the stand." I then saw cuddy walk up to the stand. " please explain the condition miss House was in when you examined her." Cuddy glanced at me befor she spoke. "She had multiple bruises on her legs and left wrist and uper right arm. She also has a bruise the size of a grapefruit on her left side and a gash above her left eye, there is also two bruises on her back. I did a full examination and found it was only the beatings she recieved." She explained while teering up. "That is all we need doctor." The lawer explained as she left the stand. Next person who was on the stand was chase. " chase, what did you see the day of the attack on miss House." Chase nodded in thought. "Me, ,House,Willson,Foremen,and Taub were in the confrence room, when we herd yelling. We snapped our heads to the sound and saw Mr. Cyclo charging at Miss House. We ran out to the hall and Mr. Cyclo had Miss House by the throat. House then shouted let her go, and he didnt, so we had to do effasive actions, We had to hit him over the head with a cane inorder for him to let go. She had to be hospitalized for a cincution." He finished and i was about to cry. "Thank you Dr Chase thats all we need." With that said chase left the stand and sat behind me and dad. "Now we need Miss Daleback to come to the stand." Oh great shes going to lie like no damn tomaro. I thought worridly as she took the stand. She looked at me and started to cry. "Shes crying." I whisperd to dad. "Everybody lies." He replied back. "Im sorry i dont normaly cry like this. Im so sorry Lizy I never ment for him to go back into the hospital and do that to you." I actually beleaved her, until she smiled darkly. "I am so sorry that he didnt do more damage really I am, like i said befor you are a mistake! Now were going to die in jail apart thanks to you, you ungreatful LITTLE BITCH." A couple of teers slid down my checks. "Thats enough Miss Daleback, or youll be held in contempt!" The judge snaped as she was dragged off the stand. As she was set down she secretly flipped me and dad off. I burried my face in dads shoulder. All of a sudden my side became real stiff and so sore i whimperd in a whisper. "We need our final witness Miss House to come up to the stand." I got up and whimperd from the returning pain of my side. "Bobby can i help her to the stand shes a bit sore today." Dad asked while standing up. "Yes Dr of course." Dad then helped me to the stand and whisperd everything will be alright, befor he went back to his seat. I didnt want to cry infront of all these people but it was so hard. I got sworn in and the lawer walked up to the stand. "Miss House I know this is hard but I need to ask you some questions." The lower said soothing to me grabbing my hand. "How many times a day did you get beat?" I sniffled and felt teers comeing to my eyes. "At least 8, when ever they thought the House wasnt clean enough when it was ocd clean or when I didnt get them what they asked fast enough, evan though i ran." The teers were now rolling down my face and i was handed a hankerchif from the judge. "How many times a day did you eat sweety?" I tried to hide sob. "once o o or tw twice, a a and sometimes no not at a all." I was about to break all the way down. "Your honor do you think we can take a 15 minute break for miss house to calm down?" The judge looked at me with sympothy in his eyes. "of course, we will reconvine in 20 minutes." After that dad literly ran to my side. I just sobed in his arms. "Shh baby its ok its ok." The judge looked at dad and put a hand on my shoulder. "Do you want me to get you something dear." Yea would you get her a water please. Dad asked for me. I herd foot steps walk away then come back and dad handed me a bottle of water. "Here drink some of this." He said in a soft voice, those who have never seen House act human looked in awe. "Daddy?" I said in a small voice. "yeah baby." Im scared. He rubbed my back. "Of what sweetheart?" Them. Was my short shaky reply. He let go of me, and took my chin in his hands making me look in his blue eyes. "Listen to me they cant to anything to you ok, you should never be afraid of them agian." He then hugged me agian, i started to calm down, I breathed in my dads scent he smelt like his after shave and cologne. "I love you dad." I love you to kiddo, do you think you can pull through?" I nodded my head. "All right sweety did Mr. Cyclo try to do anything else besides hit you?" I took in a shuttering breath as a memory hit me. "Yes." I looked over at dad who had pure rage in his eyes, I saw he griped his cane so tight that his knuckles were white. "what did he do." I was still crying as i rememberd. "One day he came in drunk as i was studying and he was acting like he wanted to hit me. I got up and backed in a a corner and pushed me agenst the wall. I asked him what he was doing but he put his hand over my mouth. He said be quiet, then he kissed m m my neck. He he he started to get lower and I pushed him off of me. He then threw me on the bed and he got on top. I tried to hit him but he caught my arms and pined me down. He then asked if I wanted it the easy way or the hard way. I started to cry and he tried to k kiss me, I screamed no let go let go, but he wouldnt get off. He almsot started to undress m me then he herd my mom come in the house and got off, and said on second thought i dont go for the ugly mistake kind, then left my room. I was left crying and hid under my bed the rest of the night nad two days after that. After that he never tried again." I finished nearly in sobs again. The judge looked disgusted at Jarred, the judge actualy steped down from the stand and helped me back to my seat. "Im so sorry sweety, im going to put them away for a verry long time." He whisperd to me as he settled me down in my seat next to dad. "We will reconvine in another 20 minutes with the ruleing." The judge said as the slut and drunk were taking to holding cells. "Why didnt you tell me he tried to rape you." Dad said looking me in the eyes. "I was afraid to tell anyone." I stated snuggleing to him. After about 15 minutes the judge walked back in and Marcey and Jarred also got pulled back in. They glared at me and if looks could kill i would of been dead that instant. "The jurry as come to a vote and we find both Marcey Daleback and Jarred Cyclo Guilty as charged stand for your sentenceing." The judge spoke and they did as they were told and placed infront of the judge. "Marcey Daleback you will be sentenced 30 to life for child abuse and nedglect. As for your Jarred Cyclo you have double life sentece for child abuse, nedglect, and attempted rape." WIth that they were hauld away. I just sat there numb like befor i was snaped out of it. "Elizabeth, honey." I didnt realize that dad was stareing me in the eyes. I finally let my self break down all together and sobbed in dads arms for the millionth time that day. "Shh its alright its all over hes never going to touch you agian." My arms started to get cold and i involintarly shiverd. "Here." Dad said while taking off his leather jacket and placing it on my shoulders and hugged me. "Willson please get the car, Chase go with him." I herd dad say along with foot steps. "Are they still comeing over?" I asked metioning the whole duckling team theyr sapose to come over for the day. "Yeah, now lets get you out of here." He said while lifting me up in his arms, in some weird way the way he walked with the limp was sorta rocking me to sleep. I hugged his neck as he carried me out to the car, my long chessnut brown hair flowing in the new jersey summer breaz. Dad placed me in the back of willsons car and Chase in the front and dad sat with me in the back. We had given chase a ride so he wouldnt waste any gas or anything well that and dad called it idiodic to take more then what was nessisary. I leaned my head on dads shoulder and he side hugged me. "Dad?" Dad looked down with a worried expression. "Yes wonderful offspring of mine?" Do you love me? He kissed the top of my head. "More then youll ever know."

This one is a little graphic and mature i know that. But i hope you guys liked it nonetheless (: I think the ending of this chapter is so addorable cause of what house says. But I LOVE YALL REVIEW!

3 liz house!


	14. (13) finally happy

Disclaimer~ I do not own anything of house that is familer so... you cant do nothing hahahha!

We got back to the loft and we all sat together in the living room. They made sure i had the recliner cause of my side no mater how much i protested that dad needed it more. I had finally began to joke agian after the emotional day i was put through. "Hey cripple can you get me a soda?" Everyone eyed me at what i called dad. "Sure my little offspring." He then got me a can of . "Thanks for being here for me everyone." I looked around everyone was smileing and having such a good time. My life had seemed to finally come together, i had a family now, no matter how disfuctunal we are, were family and nobody can change that. I looked around smileing as House pickerd at everyone and being himself. He went to poke me with his cane and i snatched it. "Haha look at what i have in my ha-annd!" I said as I started acting like me going around the living room "limping". "Ok my ducklings go see if he has such and such and test him for everything!" I said while laughing receiving laughter from everyone else in the room and dad was palying along. "Oh and remember one thing, they eyes may tell the truth the lungs can spill it,but its a proven fact everybody lies!" She is so like you its scary. Chase said while taking a sip of his . I looked over to see dad took my seat and was drinking my drink. "Hey you stole my seat and my drink you cripple." Dad laughed with an eye raised. "Well give me back my cane and you can." You first. i challanged. He then got up and left my drink on the coffe table and i sat down. Still having the cane in my hand dad looked at me. "Hey i never said i was going to give you, your cane back did i?" I said to him while smirking. He then snached it back and we all laughed. I was finally where i belong, a loving careing family. "You guys love me right." They all smiled at me. "With all our hearts!" They all confirmed in unison, my life was now complete.

Hope you guys like the story, i know its a little darker then what i usualy write but, i thought it was time for a more mature peice. I hope you guys loved it and hopefully i will get another less dark House fanfic started or evan xmen evolution idk yet. But thank you my loyal readers and reviewers!


End file.
